1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates in general to a device package, and more particularly to a semiconductor device package.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the trend of miniature of electronic devices, the relative technologies are evolving to fit the requirements of the market. Especially the semiconductor industry, which is almost closely linked to all kinds of electronic devices, has been developing techniques for producing more delicate semiconductor device package. However, the yield and quality of the semiconductor device package are still limited due to the small size and the fragile feature of the semiconductor chip itself.
For example, the interconnection structure within a semiconductor device package usually consists of bonding wires, pads, bumps and solder balls. When necessary, the bonding wires unavoidably have to be disposed over a semiconductor chip, which weakens the bonding wires and makes them incline to being in contact with the chip or other bonding wires. As a result, the interference between different components of the semiconductor device package is incurred, deteriorating the semiconductor device package and directly or indirectly affecting the yield and quality of the relative products.